Life, Fate and Chain
by Minami4847
Summary: Dia memang tidak pernah bahagia, dan tampaknya kebahagiaan sendiri tidak pernah punya niat untuk mengunjunginya. Severus Snape membuka mata ketika dirasa cahaya yang menusuk mulai mengganggunya, dan pagi itu ia mulai dengan sebuah tatapan tanpa arti layaknya hari-hari sebelumnya.
1. Prolog

Dia memang tidak pernah bahagia, dan tampaknya kebahagiaan sendiri tidak pernah punya niat untuk mengunjunginya. Severus Snape membuka mata ketika dirasa cahaya yang menusuk mulai mengganggunya, dan pagi itu ia mulai dengan sebuah tatapan tanpa arti layaknya hari-hari sebelumnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Life, Fate and Chain**

 **Prolog**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Harry Potter ©** **J.K Rowling**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL**

 **Pair : JPSS**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

.

.

.

 _Hujan yang tidak begitu lebat memaksa seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun untuk berlari melewati gang-gang sempit yang sudah tak asing baginya. Beberapa deret rumah kumuh dilalui sebelum akhirnya mengantarkan sosok kecil itu pada sebuah rumah yang tak kalah kumuh dari rumah-rumah sebelumnya. Napasnya memburu, tidak begitu peduli pada keadaan yang sudah basah kuyup karena menembus hujan beberapa saat lalu. Kini sepasang tangan mungil itu bergerak, dan mendorong pintu yang terbuka dengan mudahnya. Aneh. Bukankah harusnya pintu itu terkunci?_

 _Severus Snape adalah nama sang anak yang kala itu hanya bisa membolakan matanya ketika mendapati sebuah pemandangan mengerikan terhampar begitu saja di depan mata. Rumah yang seharusnya sedikit lebih terang entah kenapa jauh lebih gelap dari biasanya, ruangan yang seharusnya lebih rapi juga tidak tahu kenapa jadi lebih berantakan dari tadi pagi. Dan lantai yang semestinya lebih bersih, tidak pernah disangka akan dipenuhi oleh warna merah sejauh mata menelusuri._

 _Kedua iris gelap milik Severus tidak sanggup berkedip barang sedetik. Terlebih ketika yang ditemukan olehnya saat ini hanyalah tiga sosok berbeda kondisi memenuhi ruangan, sosok pertama adalah milik sang ayah yang terbaring kaku dengan darah mengalir dari lehernya, dan tepat di depan dirinya dapat terlihat sosok sang ibunda yang lehernya tengah dicengkram oleh seorang pria tidak dikenal. Napasnya memburu saat dilihat cengkraman itu mengerat dan untuk detik yang tak bisa dipastikan tangan yang bebas dari pria itu sudah menembus dada sang ibunda. Menarik keluar gumpalan berwarna merah yang kala itu masih berkedut,diringi dengan rintih tertahan keluar dari mulut satu-satunya wanita di sana._

 _Severus refleks menggeleng, dia ingin berteriak, berlari dan memohon agar genggaman pada gumpalan itu tidak diperketat. Severus mungkin hanya seorang anak kecil, namun ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan ketika sepasang mata rubi berbingkai kacamata bundar berpindah pada sosoknya, Severus bisa merasakan napasnya berhenti. Seakan dipotong seiring dengan pecahnya gumpalan yang ada pada genggaman pria tersebut._

 _Mendadak, semuanya menjadi gelap._

.

.

.

 _Ada yang lucu mengenai kehidupan, kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dia bermain denganmu, entah itu dengan cara yang kejam, atau dengan cara yang lebih baik, namun ketika kehidupan menentukanmu sebagai target, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menolaknya. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini._

Pagi kembali hadir ketika ia, Severus Potter, membuka mata, matahari sudah lebih dulu dengan lancangnya menyusup diantara celah-celah yang ada. Gangguan kecil itu segera diabaikan oleh Severus yang kemudian memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur serta mengunjungi kamar mandi sebagai awal aktivitasnya di hari yang baru. Severus sedikit meringis ketika rasa perih menjalari bagian leher dan tidak begitu ambil peduli ketika rasa itu semakin menjadi saat air dingin membasahi bagian tersebut.

Matanya terpejam, kenangan itu kembali, dan Severus sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk memiliki itu semua dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir. Hari itu, ketika ia pulang dan membiarkan derit mengiringi pintu yang terbuka, Severus menemukan pembantaian pada kedua orang tuanya oleh seorang pria yang tidak dikenal, dia tahu jika benang takdir dan kehidupan sedang membuat lelucon dengan dirinya sebagai pion utama. Karena sejak hari itu, keberadaan Severus _Snape_ juga ikut _tiada_ bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka memang bukan keluarga yang harmonis, namun bagaimanapun ada rasa takut dan benci ketika menyaksikan bagaimana kedua orang tua mati tepat di depan mata, Severus juga tidak bisa melawan ketika pria itu membawanya dengan paksa. Bahkan saat tubuh mungil itu berontak, yang dia dapatkan justru pukulan yang membuat kesadarannya menghilang.

Kedua iris gelap itu membuka saat kedua tangannya dibiarkan menempel pada dinding untuk beberapa waktu, kembali Severus membiarkan rasa perih terus menghantam bagian lehernya. Bekas-bekas luka seperti tusukan sepasang taring ular yang ada di sana kini hanya menyaisakan warna merah kebiru-biruan yang perlahan mulai menutup sebelum kembali menjadi kulit sempurna seperti tidak pernah ada luka sama sekali.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Sebuah suara mebuatnnya mengalihkan fokus. Severus mendengus sebelum menjawab "Menurutmu?" dengan cukup ketus.

Kebal dengan jawaban seperi itu, sosok pria bersurai acak masai yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi itu pun mendekat, dan memeluk Severus sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di pelipatan leher pemuda yang lebih kecil. "Maafkan aku... itu tidak seharusnya... harusnya aku bisa menahan _nya_ lebih baik lagi... Ma—"

"—Potter...—" Severus mememotong "— _tolong_ hentikan. Kau... tidak perlu meminta maaf." meski nada suaranya terdengar tak acuh nyata Severus tidak menolak ketika pria yang disebut dengan Potter itu memeluknya lebih erat.

"..." Hening yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya sang Potter mendesah dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan siapkan sarapan untukmu." Setelahnya Potter beranjak dari sana, namun sebelum ia sempat keluar dari kamar mandi, pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk menambahkan "Aku tahu aku egois... tapi bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku, Sev? Aku... tidak ingin disamakan dengan _nya_..." —yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan diam oleh Severus.

Dan ketika Potter keluar dari sana, Severus kembali mendesah. Ingatan mengenai apa yang terjadi tadi malam bahkan malam-malam sebelumnya, kembali berputar. Membuatnya menekuk lutut dan meringkuk dengan kedua tangan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Taring-taring itu. Severus masih mengingat bagaimana kedua benda itu bersinar diterangi cahaya bulan, bahkan ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sepasang taring merobek kulit lehernya, darah yang dihisap secara paksa dari sana. Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi sibuk memeluk lutut kini berpiandah untuk memetupi kedua sisi lehernya, rasa panas serta perih kembali menghampiri meski sudah tak ada bekas-bekas gigitan di atas sana. Dan erat Severus memejamkan kedua mata.

Hidup itu lucu, dan siapa yang mengira jika akhirnya Severus justru tumbuh bersama dengan orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _makhluk_.

.

.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan omulet, Sev."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Po—James." Canggung Severus menutup kalimatnya, dan hening sekali lagi mengisi ruang di antara mereka, setidaknya sampai Severus duduk di hadapan pria tersebut. "Potter... aku... aku rasa aku tidak bisa..." Dia menunduk, ragu untuk menatap satu-satunya eksistensi lain yang ada di sana.

Sementara itu, pria yang diketahui sebagai James Potter itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut pemuda di depannya. "Tak apa, Sev. Kurasa aku yang terlalu egois untuk memintamu memanggilku dengan namaku. Meski lebih bagus jika kau memulainya pelan-pelan." Jeda sebelum James melanjutkan dan mencubit salah satu pipi milik Severus. "Toh lagipula, aku tidak keberatan kok kalau harus menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi, sampai kau terbiasa memanggilku."

Cukup keras Severus menepis tangan itu, dia tidak menjawab meski tatapannya cukup dapat diartikan sebagai, _'Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil,_ idiot. _'_ yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan tawa ringan oleh James.

Tidak jauh berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, pagi yang mereka jalani hanyalah sebuah pagi yang tenang dan damai. Bisa dibilang cukup menyenangkan ketika James mengucapkan beberapa lelucon yang membuat wajah Severus memerah, enatah karena malu atau marah, atau mungkin keduanya.

.

.

Jika pagi hari adalah sebuah sisi yang penuh dengan kesenangan dan hal-hal baik, maka malam hari adalah sisi sebaliknya. Bagai dua mata koin yang berbeda, bagi Severus, malam hari adalah saat yang penuh akan teror, meski sudah tidak membuatnya merasakan _takut_.

"Severus."

Lagi, suara itu kembali, memotong napas, Severus berusaha keras untuk bereaksi setenang mungkin saat mengalihkan fokus pada asal suara. "Potter." Ucapnya ketika sang pemilk suara mendekat dan menujukkan sepasang taring berkilat bersamaan dengan sebuah seringai yang diukir.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sosok yang disebut dengan _Potter_. Dengan tenang dia berjalan mendekat pada Severus kemudian memeluknya, tidak begitu erat namun cukup membuat pemuda dengan surai eboni itu merasakan dingin yang menusuk kala pria yang lebih tua menyentuhnya. Memeluknya dengan sentuhan berbeda dari pagi hari.

James Potter, begitulah Severus mengenalnya. Bukan pria biasa, juga bukan pria dengan kepribadian ganda layaknya dikatakan berbagai buku psikologi yang pernah dirinya baca. Tidak, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari James, dan kenyataan mengatakan jika James Potter bukanlah seorang manusia normal. Atau lebih tepatnya dia memang bukan seorang manusia.

Vampir, mungkin itu istilah yang digunakan banyak orang untuk mendeskripsikan pria yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menancapkan sepasanng taring di atas kulit pucat Severus. Makhluk ganas yang bangkit kembali dari kematian di mana menjelaskan kenapa Severus hanya bisa merasakan dingin yang menusuk kala pria itu menyentuhnya. Dan mungkin menghisap darah adalah satu-satunya cara agar _mereka_ bisa terus _hidup_.

Dan untuk Severus, satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa bertahan hidup adalah dengan membiarkan pria itu menggunakan dirinya, sebagai pasokan darah. Atau istilah lainya sebagai _peliharaan_. Sejak kematian kedua Tobias dan Eileen Snape, Severus tahu jika hidup tidak akan lebih mudah untuknya, dia tahu jika satu-satunya cara untuk tetap mendapatkan belas kasihan dari kehidupan adalah dengan cara menjual dirinya sendiri. Dan dalam kasus Severus, melayani James Potter adalah jawabannya.

Entah bagaimana kedua pasangan Snape itu bisa memiliki hubungan dengan James Potter yang kemudian berbalik menyerang mereka, dan di tengah tragedi pada hari itu, Severus kecil justru menjadi korban tunggal dari semua teror yang ada.

Tragis jika harus melihat bagaimana teror berubah menjadi ikatan yang terus mengurung Severus dengan pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Bukan hanya kehidupan, tapi takdir juga ikut andil dalam mempermainkannya. Severus meringis, entah karena ironi yang tengah ia pikirkan, atau karena nyeri yang kembali bersarang saat dirasa darah mengalir paksa pada sepasang taring yang menancap pada lehernya. Matanya terpejam erat. Membiarkan rasa perih menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Sesekali ada rintihan keluar dari mulut, dan hal itu semakin mengantarkan rasa sakit pada dirinya. Mungkin juga membuat seringai pada wajah James Potter mengembang.

Keseimbangan Severus hampir menghilang, kedua kakinya gemetar, tampaknya sudah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Selanjutnya Severus membiarkan diri bergantung pada lengan sang vampir yang dilingkarkan disekitar tubuhnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian dirinya telah terbaring di atas ranjang, menatap sayu pada pria berkacamata di atasnya. Severus menemukan senyum merendahkan yang tidak pernah ia temukan di pagi hari. Tangannya terulur, meraih kedua pipi sang Potter, dan Severus membagi sebuah senyum lembut yang membuat pria itu bergetar, entah karena apa.

"James..." Jeda ketika sepasang obsidian menatap lurus pada sepasang rubi di atasnya, "...aku percaya padamu."

Severus tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, pandangannya menggelap saat dilihatnya sepasang rubi berganti menjadi emas terang. Sepasang warna yang dirinya kenal dengaan baik.

' _James, aku...'_

.

.

Sepasang emas menatap lurus pada bulan perak yang menggantung di atas sana. Tangan dari si empunya beranama James Potter itu tidak berhenti untuk mengelus puncak kepala Severus dalam beberapa saat. Ini adalah kali pertama ketika ia bisa merebut kesadarannya kembali, ada senyum bangga atas kemenangan kecil yang dia dapatkan hari ini.

"Aku tahu Sev, aku tahu..."

Kehidupan itu lucu dan bagi James, takdir itu mengerikan. Dua hal yang berbeda, namun saling terikat, tidakjauh berbeda dengan hubungannya dan Severus. James memejamkan mata, menghentikan kontak pada sang bulan dan membiarkan napas halus Severus mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Entah berapa detik atau bahkan berapa menit berlalu, tapi ketika sepasang emas itu kembali membuka, fokusnya kini dialihkan, pada sosok pemuda kecil yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang.

James mengukir senyum, senyum lembut penuh arti, dia merendahkan dirinya sendiri, menatap wajah Severus lebih dekat sebelum setelahnya memberikan kecupan singkat di kening pemuda tersebut, pemuda yang telah menjadi pasangannya dalah sepuluh tahun terakhir. _"Terima kasih, karena terus bersamaku sampai saat ini, Sev. Aku..."_ Dan James menutup kalimatnya dengan sebuah pernyataan, pelan ia ucapkan, sedikit pun tidak berharap untuk didengar.

 _Kehidupan itu lucu, takdir itu mengerikan, dua hal yang berbeda namun saling terikat. Dan untuk dua orang yang seharusnya tak bersama,ikatan itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang kejam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **「To be Continue」**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo salam kenal ^^ berhubung ini fanfik pertama saya di fandom HP, mohon maafka saya jika banyak banyak kurang di sana-sini QAQ

Dan maafkan jika ceritanya lebih berantakan dibanding rambutnya James, chapter depan saya janji bakal bikin lebih rapih lagi/certanya ya, bukan rambut vampir ayan yg itu/hush/ dan kalau ada masukan sama saran-saran, jangan segan-segan buat dilempat ke kotak review ya ^^ Tapi anu, tolong jangan pedes-pedes ya ^^

Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai disini/dan author note yang unfaedah ini/yha


	2. Chapter 1

_Ada dongeng lama mengenai beberapa makhluk legenda yang hidup di hutan gelap. Dan salah satunya adalah kisah sepasang penyihir yang telah melakukan pengkhianatan pada Gereja di awal abad ke-17. Seakan pengasingan tak cukup, Penduduk pun melakukan penghakiman serta penghukuman yang menyisakan dendam pada kedua jasad sepasang penyihir tersebut. Dendam dan benci, ditambah dengan kutukan langit yang bahkan Neraka sekalipun tak ingin menerima, mereka akhirnya dirubah menjadi makhluk abadi yang hanya bisa bertahan hidup dari darah para manusia_

 _Selamanya menghantui dunia dengan kebencian dan keserakahan. Dendam pada para penduduk pun menghasilkan teror yang diakhir dengan banyaknya korban berjatuhan. Dalam beberapa kesempatan pasang penyihir yang dirubah menjadi bentuk yang sama sekali berbeda dari manusia ini juga menambah makhluk-makhluk serupa dengan mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, abad ke-18 adalah adalah awal dari seluruh teror yang terjadi beberapa puluh bahkan ratus tahun kemudian._

 _Penduduk menamakan mereka dengan sebutan 'Vampir'. Dan di situlah awal mula legenda mengenai makhluk itu tercipta._

.

.

.

 **Life, Fate and Chain**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Harry Potter ©** **J.K Rowling**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL**

 **Pair : JPSS**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : M**

.

.

.

Sebuah helaan nafas dilepaskan begitu saja ketika sang pemilik sepasang manik emas memutuskan beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan pemuda yang lebih muda untuk tidur seorang diri di ranjang mereka. Kedua kakinya melangkah, menuntun diri pada sebuah pintu kaca ganda yang dihubungkan dengan balkon, dan ketika kedua pintu itu terbuka, sepasang emas pun menatap langsung pada rembulan.

Kenangan-kenangan lama kembali berputar, kenangan semasa kecil ketika ia masih bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, pun ketika ia harus menyaksikan mereka yang terbunuh dan tak menyisakan apa-apa selain pasir yang hilang bercampur dengan debu. James Potter yang kala itu telah berumur serarus tiga puluh tahun tahun dengan fisik tak lebih dari pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun hanya bisa menatap kosong pada perubahan kedua orang tuanya.

Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh seorang vampir perempuan berdarah murni lain itu memang menyakitkan, terlebih ketika semuanya harus mengorbankan kedua orang tua James, dan menyisakan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya Potter yang ada. Beruntung dirinya sempat melarikan diri dan masuk kebagian hutan yang lebih gelap, menguntungkannya yang kemudian terhindar dari pembantaian akan pengkhianatan yang mereka terima.

Namun ada satu hal yang James Potter lupa, bagian tergelap dari hutan, selalu menyimpan hasrat yang lebih mengerikan dari sisi lainnya. Rasa sakit yang ternyata masih ia rasakan berbalik menjadi dendam masa lalu. Hal langka ketika ia menemukan seorang darah murni bekerja sama dengan kumpulan manusia-manusia kotor. Mengatasnamakan Tuhan untuk sebuah pembantaian... James sudah tidak tahu apa yang namanya kebenaran. Atau keadilan.

Dan yang dia lakukan pada tahun-tahun berikutnya adalah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk sebuah pembalasan dendam. Kemudiaan limapuluh tahun pun berlalu setelah pembantaian di kediaman Potter. Kabar pernikahan mengenai vampir wanita yang telah mengkhianati mereka dengan seorang manusia biasa itu pun beredar. Dikatakan oleh seorang informan terpercaya, namun meski dia telah mengetahui hal itu, James tak lantas melancarkan pembalasan dendamnya.

Ia menunggu. Menunggu sampai waktu yang tepat itu tiba. Dan James memulai tidak lama setelah delapan tahun pernikahan wanita itu berlangsung.

Bagai sebuah _roll_ film yang kembali berputar pada kenangan saat pertama kali ia dipertemukan dengan sosok Severus, James memilih untuk menutup mata dan membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal semacam ini, mengingat dan mengenang, kemudian _bersyukur_. Karena pada akhirnya, bagi James kehadiran Severus justru memberi hal baru untuk dirinya. Membuatnya merasa lebih _hidup_ dan _mengerti._

.

.

.

 _Kala itu hujan rintik tengah membasahii salah satu daerah kumuh di sudut kota London. Seorang pria dengan jubah hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh dirinya tanpa ragu berjalan menuju salah satu rumah kumuh di antara rumah-rumah lainnya. Setelah kakinya berhenti malangkah, pria itu telah berdiri tepat di depan sebuah pintu tunggal yang tidak kalah usangnya dari pintu-pintu di rumah lain._

 _Di bawah tudung dia mengerutkan alis, bertanya-tanya kenapa wanita itu bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Sungguh jika apa yang didengarnya itu benar, maka sang pria, James Potter, takkan pernah segan untuk mencap wanita tersebut sebagai seorang bodoh yang rela mengorbankan segalanya bahkan kepercayaan yang telah dibangun sejak ratusan tahun silam hanya untuk suatu hal yang di sebut dengan '_ cinta' _. Terlebih cinta pada salah satu makhluk fana. Sekarang James tahu jika cinta adalah hal yang mengerikan._

 _Tanpa mengetuk, pintu di depannya kini terbuka tepat saat seorang wanita berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam disanggul rapi menampakkan diri dari baliknya. James dapat melihat raut terkejut dengan tangan bergetar yang masih memegang kenop pintu sebagai reaksi ketakutan dari sang wanita. Dan belum sempat wanita itu menutup pintu kembali, salah satu tangan James terulur, mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat serta membuat tubuh kurusnya terangkat di udara._

" _Po—Potter—!"_

 _Cengkraman itu mengerat,sepasang iris emas perlahan berganti menjadi rubi. Menunjukkan kemarahan atas pengkhianatan limapuluh delapan tahun silam. James mengambil langkah untuk masuk, membiarkan derit pintu dan rintihan tertahan mengisi ruangan, dan saat pintu tertutup sempurna, tangan lain pria itu sudah di posisikan tepat di depan dada sang wanita yang tengah berada dalam cengkramannya._

" _Lama tidak berjumpa_ Ms _. Prince, atau harus kusebut dengan Mrs. Snape." James dapat melihat raut terkejut beberapa saat lalu kini berganti menjadi takut, seakan ada kecemasan yang entah apa itu, namun cukup membuat James memberikan senyum miring untuk wanita tersebut. "Eileen Snape, aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, dan meski kau jauh lebih tua dariku, aku tahu kau memiliki ingatan yang baik, jadi—"_

" _HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"_

 _Sebuah suara menarik perhatian kedua orang di tengah ruangan, dan ketika James mengalihkan pandangannya sementara Eileen dengan susah memutar kepala, dan mereka pun menemukan sosok seorang pria besar dengan raut penuh amarah. Jelas tidak senang dengan apa yang James lakukan terhadap Eileen. Atau lebih tepatnya, istri dari pria tersebut._

" _Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"_

 _Eileen menggeleng pelan, sementara senyum miring James berubah, menunjukkan raut datar tidak peduli. "To—bias—ja—jangan—UKH—!" Saat Eileen mencoba berbicara, memperingatkan agar sang suami tidak mendekat, James Potter semakin memperketat cengkramannya, mengirim rasa sakit yang rafleks membuat wanita itu mengeliat, tersiksa._

 _Tobias Snape, seorang buruh berpenghasilan kecil dengan perangai buruk dan kasar. Perlakuannya baik pada sang istri pun ana tunggal mereka, tidak pernah dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata '_ baik _', namun ketika ia mendapati sang istri tergantung tak berdaya ditangan seorang pria yang terlihat lebih muda, tentu ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang tak dapat menerima hal tersebut. Bagai superioritas yang diragukan, dan sifat tak ingin mengalah yang memang sudah menjadi dasar setiap manusia._

 _Dan James dapat melihat itu semua, tangan bebeasnya yang semula di arahkan tepat di mana jantung Eileen Snape berada kini berpindah tujuan sering dengan kehadiran Tobias yang mendekat pada mereka. Pria yang secara fisik terlihat lebih tua itu mendekat dengan kedua tangan terkepal, erat sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih, dan ketika ia akan melayangkan sebuah tinju pada sosok James, dengan santai pria yang tampak lebih muda itu mengibaskan tangannya._

 _Lima kuku pada setiap jari memanjang, meruncing dan dibentuk sedemikian rupa bagai pedang tajam yang dapat membelah targetnya dengan sekali tebas, dan detik selanjutnya dengan deras darah menyembur keluar dari irisan leher seorang Tobias Snape. Tak pelak pria itu jatuh, seketika kehilangan kesadarannya. Tak ada perubahan pada raut muka James Potter, namun Eileen yang tampaknya terperangkap dengan cinta sepihak itu semakin meronta, memukul, berusaha keras agar dilepaskan, yang jelas hasilnya adalah kesia-siaan. Justru James semakin mempererat cengkramannya._

" _Tampakny sekrang kau mengerti. Bagaimana sakitnya ketika orang yang kau sayangi mati tepat di depanmu."_

 _Kembali komentar dingin terlontar dari mulut James Potter, dan tangan yang sebelumnya telah merenggut nyawa Tobias kini kembali diarahkan pada di mana jantung Eileen berada._

 _KRIEEET_

 _Dan sekali lagi perhatian kedua sosok itu berpindah, kali ini mereka menemukan sosok kecil yang mengintip dari pintu terbuka, mata besarnya membola tidak percaya akan apa yang tengah terjadi di sana, dan perlahan anak itu menggeleng ketika James tanpa membuang waktu, menusuk, menembus dada satu-satunya wanita di sana. Tangannya yang lain kini ikut mencengkram gumpalan dengan ribuan pita yang masih berdetak di dalam sana. Sepasang rubi milik James bersinar terang ketika dilihatnya wanita itu mati-matian menahan sakit._

 _Mereka, dia dan Eileen berasal dari jenis yang sama, bermula dari leluhur yang tak berbeda sama sekali, dan regenerasi adalah kemampuan alami mereka. Namun ketika satu-satunya sumber yang mempertahankan eksistensi mereka agar tetap '_ ada _' itu dicengkram, regenerasi pun tampaknya tak akan berguna. Dan dengan sekali sentak James menarik keluar gumpalan berwarna merah itu, banyak pita yang segera terputus ketika gumpalan itu terpisah dari tempatnya, dan ada beberapa yang masih terhubung, menggantung ketika gumpalan itu ditarik keluar._

 _Dari ekor mata James bisa melihat bagaimana sosok kecil di balik pintu itu menggeleng lebih lamban, kaku, dan... apakah ia melihat air mata mulai keluar dari sana?_

 _SPLASH_

 _Gumpalan itupun pecah begitu saja, tengan yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk mendorong sosok James kini terkulai tak berdaya, dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu, tubuh wanita itu perlahan berubah, menjadi butiran pasir yang segera dilepaskan oleh James. Darah yang ada di tangannya yang lain megering dan perlahan menghilang, dan saat itulah James Potter merasakan ada sorot penuh kebencian menusuknya. Sensasi yang tak asing ketika kedua manik rubi itu menangkap raut penuh kebenncian dan ketakutan bercampur pada wajah si kecol yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu._

 _Dan James tidak menyukai itu. Matanya menyipit saat kedua kakinya berpindah, berjalan dengan santai menuju anak kecil yang semakin gemetar. Ah, tampaknya anak itu cukup pintar untuk dapat menduga apa yang akan James lakukan. Tak jauh berbeda dari kisah-kisah klise dari sebuah film pembunuhan, sang pembunuh yang aksinya diketahui pihak lain pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghilangkan saksi mata. Dan melakukan pembunuhan yang lain mungkin adalah salah satu opsi yang James Potter miliki saat ini._

 _Sementara anak itu, sadar akan niat yang terlintas dalam benar pria yang baru saja melakukan kekejaman pada orang tuanya refleks mengambil satu langkah mundur, yang sialnya segera terjatuh karena kurangnya kerja sama otak dan kaki. Anak itu meringis, sekali lagi refleks membuatnya mengusap bokong, dan saat ia tersadar, sepasang kaki kini berdiri tepat di depannya._

 _Dengan jelas James dapat melihat ketika anak itu membelalakkan mata lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, namun bukannya senyum miring, pria itu justru merasakan hal lain ketika melihat si anak lebih dekat._

 _Rambut sebahu yang mampak tak terawat, kulit pucat dengan tubuh yang benar-benar kecil, andai James lupa jika Eileen memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, mungkin ia akan salah mengenali anak itu sebagai seorang anak perempuan. Dan ada hal aneh yang secara tiba-tiba muncul kepermukaan, layaknya batu yang dilemparkan ke dalam kolam yang tenang,gelombang tidak beraturan tercipta saat percikan-percikan kecil bermunculan._

 _DEG_

 _Apa James baru saja mendengar detak jantung? Atas dasar penasaran, pria itu menurunkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk melihat sang anak lebih dekat, dan saat James akan menyentuh puncak kepalanya, anak itu tanpa pikir panjang segera menepisnya, menamparnya dengan kuat meski James tidak merasakan apapun selain kebencian, takut dan... dendam?_

 _Apakah anak itu ingin menciptakan dendam yang lain? Apakah dia akan... tidak, James tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, sebelum anak itu menciptakan dendam yang lain, kemudian—yang terburuk—berpikir untuk membunuhnya, James harus segera menghentikannya. "Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku." Tapi bukankah akan lebih baik jika ia segera membunuh anak itu? Bukannya memperpanjang masa hidup si kecil hanya untuk ikut bersamanya dalam beberapa saat._

'James Potter! Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan!' _Suara itu muncul begitu saja, begitu keras dan segera diabaikan oleh James sendiri._

 _Perlahan, sepasang mata rubi memudar, berganti menjadi emas terang, dan James tanpa ada peringatan telah memukul ulu hati anak di depannya—dengan cukup keras. Atau mungkin sangat—jika melihat bagaimana anak itu memuntahkan beberapa tetes darah dan kehilangan kesadarannya kemudian. Anak itu lemah. Atau James yang terlalu keras? Entahlah, namun ketika tubuh kecil itu jatuh begitu saja, James segera merengkuhnya, dan beranjak dari sana dan kembali pada tempatnya berada, bagian terdalam hutan, lengkap dengan semua kegelapan yang mengelilinginya._

.

.

.

"Potter?"

Suara yang begitu familiar memecah lamunannya, dan sepasang rubi milik James Potter membuka perlahan. Ia mengukir senyum kecil sebelum berbalik dan menatap lurus siapa yang telah berani memanggilnya saat mengenang masa lalu. Dan tentu James tidak akan marah, justru ia tersenyum lebar serta berjalan mendekat pada pemuda itu, Severus Snape.

"Hei, bukannya sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan ' **Ja-mes** ', Sev?" Jeda, kini James telah berada tepat di depan Severus, dan senyum—yang kata Severus—bodoh itu semakin melebar. "Lagipula kau 'kan juga ' _Potter_ ', Sev. Untuk apa memanggil orang lain dengan nama yang sama denganmu?" Helaan napas, dan sekarang James duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, sebelum akhirnya membawa anak yang lebih muda itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Haha, bercanda. Aku tahu itu sulit, jadi lakukanlah pelan-pelan, sedikit demi sedikit. Omong-omong, aku membangunkanmu ya?"

Severus menggeleng untuk pertanyaan kedua dari James, dan ikut menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku... akan membiasakan diri." Setelahnya ia diam, tak ada niatan untuk menolak saat James membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan dingin yang menusuk, setidaknya sekarang jauh lebih baik dari dulu di mana hanya kekerasan yang Severus dapat saat pertama kali membuka mata dari tidur yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

 _Menemukan apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya itu tidak mudah, bahkan sangat menyakitkan. Melihat bagaimana ayahnya terbaring begitu saja, melihat anehnya sang ibu yang perlahan berubah menjadi butir-butir pasir, dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Severus tidak mengerti, dan menemukan orang yang telah membantai keluarganya berjalan mendekat, jelas anak itu hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan. Meski kebencian jelas tersirat dari kedua manik hitam itu._

" _Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku." Orang itu berkata, dan Severus tidak tahu apakah ia telah menggeleng sebagai penolakan, atau hanya gemetar ketakutan bagai tikus kecil di depan pemangsanya. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, Severus kecil merasakan sebuah pukulan menghantam bagian perutnya. Sakit. Itu sakit sekali, dan ia tidak mampu melawan gelap yang segera menyelimuti._

 _._

 _._

 _Perlahan Severus mengerjapkan mata, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadaran yang entah kenapa sulit sekali terkumpul. Kepala dan perutnya masih sakit, dan ada perasaan aneh saat sekilas Severus kecil menangkap tempatnya berada._

" _Apa yang kau lakukann?! Kau harusnya membunuhnya!"_

" _Tapi dia hanya anak kecil..."_

 _Perlahan kesadarannya kembali, dan samar-samar Severus kecil mendengar sebuah suara. Sepertinya topik yang tengah dibicarakan itu adalah dirinya, mengingat suara itu menyebutkan mengenaik 'anak kecil'. Meskipun keadaannya belum benar-benar pulih._

 _Sepasang kaki kecil itu mulai menuruni tempat tidur, cukup berhati-hati ketika ia mulai melangkah, dan kedua tangannya segera meraih pinggiran tempat tidur ketika ia hampir jatuh. Severus kecil memilih mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu, dan setelah ia merasa jauh lebih baika dari sebelum-sebelumnya, barulah anak itu kembali melangkah, perlahan menuju asal suara berada._

" _Dia anak dari Ular Betina itu!"_

'Ular Betina? _' apakah yang dimaksud adalah ibunya? Apa yang bicara adalah orang yang datang ke rumahnya tadi? Tapi... dengan siapa ia bicara? Dan kenapa? Kenapa ibundanya harus disebut dengan ular? Rasa penasaran akhirnya menuntun si kecil untuk mendekat, dan ketika kedua iris gelapnya dapat menangkap apa yang terlihat di sana, Severus langsung membulatkan kedua mata._

 _Orang itu memang orang yang sama dengan orang yang dia lihat beberapa waktu lalu, tapi..._

" _Dia... Dia tidak bersalah..."_

 _...kenapa dia justru bicara seorang diri? Apa sedang...? Apa ini semua nyata? Benar, ini semua mungkin saja hanya mimpi, orang tuanya tidak mungkin mati begitu saja, terlebih ibundanya yang berubah menjadi pasir. Semua ini pasti mimpi, ini tidak mungkin nyata. Tapi, bukankah kata orang jika mimpi itu tidak sakit? Lalu kenapa ia justru merasa sakit sekita perutnya dipukul, dan ketika ia pertama kali membuka mata beberapa saat lalu? Bahkan Severus kecil saat ini juga masih merasa sakit kepala. Apa benar ini semua cuma mimpi?_

" _Dan kau hanya akan menghancurkan KITA!"_

" _Itu tidak aka—"_

 _Refleks Severus mengambilangkah mundur._

" _Dia di sini!"_

 _Benar dugaannya, tanpa pikir panjang si kecil itu berbalik dan mempercepat langkahnya. Mimpi atau bukan, Severus masih tidak punya niatan untuk dipenggal dan dirubah menjadi pasir seperti yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya, jika dipukul saja masih terasa sakit meski di dalam mimpi, jelas ia tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya dipengga. Walau sekali lagi jika itu hanya untuk di dalam mimpi._

 _Napasnya memburu, kenapa sulit sekali menemukan pintu atau jendela yang mengarah keluar di tempat ini, kenapa sejauh ia melangkah, Severus hanya menemukan lorong dan lorong gelap nan panjang. Oh, juga lukisan-lukisan mengerikan yang terpajang di dinding, dan— "?!" —mendandak Severus berhenti, wajahnya yang pucat semakin memucat ketika menemukan sosok lain berada tepat dua kaki di depannya._

 _Kilatan merah pada mata orang di depannya entah bagaimana mampu membuat kaki Severus kecil kehilangan keseimbangannya. Napasnya semakin memburu dan tubuhnya kembali gemetar. Tidak, ini bukan mimpi. Apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya itu memang nyata, dan pria di depannya ini adalah orang yang telah membunuh mereka._

 _Perlahan kilas balik berputar kembali di depan matanya, bagaimana ia menembus hujan untuk segera pulang ke rumah, bagaimana derit pintu kembali terdengar dengan jelas, dan bagaimana yang pertama dilihat adalah sosok sang ayah dengan darah menggenang di lantai. Kedua tangan Severus mulai bergerak, refleks menutup telinga saat kembali rintihan sang ibunda terdengar. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, mencoba untuk bernapas ketika kembali terlihat bagaimana tangan pria itu menembus dada ibunya._

" _A—ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"_

 _Dan Severus gagal menahan jerit saat kilasan gumpalan itu pecah serta ibunya yang perlahan berubah menjadi pasir._

.

.

.

Kenangan itu kembali, Severus hanya bisa diam-diam menghela napas, dan perlahan mulai menyamankan diri dalam sepasang tangan milik James. Ia masih diam saat James mulai mengelus puncak kepalanya, jika Severus seekor kucing, saat ini dia mungkin akan mendengkur halus dan mulai mengantuk ketika diperlakukan begini.

"Omong-omong, lukamu masih sakit?"

"..." Diam, Severus menghela napas dengan sedikit gusar. "Tidak juga, dan..." Sekali lagi anak yang lebih muda itu mengambil dan membuang napas sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan kepala di atas dada pria yang lebih tua, "...begini saja sudah cukup..."

James tertawa kecil, menggelengkan kepala kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kucing kecil lagi manja, eh?" Dan segera mendapat pukulan pada perutnya. "Ugh—ma—af—"

.

.

.

 _James Potter membulatkan mata ketika derap langkah terdengar di sepanjang lorong. Cepat-cepat ia menghilang sebelum sisi yang lain mengambil alih dan ketika ia menemukan anak itu, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah teriakan histeris dari si anak bersurai eboni tersebut. Kedua iris emas milik James semakin melebar ketika dengan refleks ia berjongkok dan membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya._

 _Mungkin tidak hangat, tapi cukup menenangkan ketika ia mulai mengelus punggung anak tersebut, serta menyanyikan beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa kuno yang entah apa artinya. Dan perlahan anak itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Sementara James hanya bisa menghela napas lega kemudian membawa anak itu kembali ke kamarnya._

 _Entah bagaimana ada perasaan_ hangat _ketika ia melingat anak bersurai hitam dalam gendongannya saat ini. Ada perasaan asing namun sama sekali tidak mengganggu, bahkan itu cukup menenangkan saat anak itu berada dalam pelukannya. Perasaan seperti... yang entah bagaimana justru membuatnya merasa lebih... '_ hidup _'? Mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang tengah James rasakan._

 _James tidak begitu ambil pusing, namun mulutnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti menyenandungkan sebuah lagu kuno yang telah sukses mengirim anak dalam gendongannya semakin jauh ke alam mimpi._

'Kau bertindak terlalu jauh.'

 _Dan James sebisa mungkin mencoba abai atas hal yang baru saja terlintas dalam benaknya._

'Harusnya kau bunuh dia selagi punya kesempatan!'

 _Langkahnya teratur dan dengan santai membaringkan si anak bersurai hitam sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk menutup matanya, mencoba untuk berbicara dengan sisi lainnya._

" _Tapi dia hanya anak kecil..."_

'Dia anak seorang pengkhianat! Ha! Kau jatuh dalam perangkap ular itu lagi!'

 _Ketika sepasang mata itu membuka, terlihat warna emas kemerahan berkilat di balik kacamata bundar milik James Potter. Dan dia tanpa pikir panjang ia segera beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Severus kecil yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang._

.

.

.

Severus diam, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun saat James berhenti mengelus puncak kepalanya dan menggantikan itu dengan sebuah pelukan erat yang untungnya masih dalam batas yang dapat ia tahan. Saat itu, ketika Severus memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya, kenangan lain kembali, kenangan yang membuatnya gemetar kecil dan sadar atau tidak tampaknya Severus juga merasakan hal yang sama datang dari pria lainnya.

.

.

.

 _Severus tidak pernah tahu jika tidurnya akan jadi sangat melelahkan. Dan saat ia membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia terima adalah "Ugh—!" sebuah tendangan yang mengarah telak pada ulu hatinya. Rasanya sesak, seperti ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas meski mulutnya terus membuka, mencoba menagambil udara yang sayangnya gagal untuk dilakukan. Ketika Severus kecil mengangkat kepala untuk melihat sosok yang lain, maka saat itulah sepasang manik gelap menemukan kilat merah darah dari balik kacamata sosok—atau tepatnya pria—tersebut._

 _Severus kenal tatapan itu, pandangan penuh kebencian yang entah bagaimana membuatnya semakin merasakan_ 'sakit' _dan semakin menciut ketika sekali lagi sebuah tendangan yang kali ini mengenai tulang kering kaki kananya. Kemudian dilanjutkan rasa perih dan panas menghantam bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Rasanya kedua mata si kecil Severus menjadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya, udara pun belum berbaik hati dalam membantunya menarik satu napas. Dan perlahan semuanya di gantukan dengan layar gelap._

.

.

.

 **[To be Continue]**

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Halo semua, maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang dan langsung ganti rate karena bakal banyak adegan kekerasan, dan saya yakin akan ada banyak typo(s) di atas sana, nanti bakal saya benerin (kalau sempat/lalu dibakar). Oh iya, kalau yang kemaren emang pendek, soalnya baru prolog, dan ini sudah sampai chapter 1, rencananya sih cuma ada dua chapter, tapi karena ini jadinya agak pendek, mungkin bakal ada tiga chapter. Kita liat nanti aja deh /giggles/

Dan spesial _thanks_ buat:

 **Rizumoony, Zee 295, Jhena-chan, Moonkitty95, Forevermine, tatsuki, hime-chan, Yumi, neechan, ayume, Shiera Nafatu Lya, Karinasann** dan **guest 1, 2, 3, 4, 5** dan **6** (?)

Dan buat **Paz** yang udah mau jadi James-nya Sev/okesayamalu/abaikan bagian ini/

Semoga chapter kali ini bisa ngejawab sebagian yang bertanya-tanya apa hubungan James sama Sev

Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


End file.
